


freaks

by kaworunagisaaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), bruh, idk yet, imbacklol, pregame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaworunagisaaa/pseuds/kaworunagisaaa
Summary: shuichi and kokichi are the school loners, and just want to be noticed by the others(pregame personalities)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	freaks

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this; he knows it's wrong, he knows its horribly creepy, but he just can’t resist. Kokichi had been spending too much time with Shuichi, and picking up his creepy traits. 

“Come on, Ouma-kun! They’re about to perform” Shuichi whispered and he ran up the stairs out of breath. Shuichi is a sweet kid, he really is, it just he can be obsessive at times. Especially with crushes, so with Kaede. He usually gets nose bleeds once a day from whatever fantasy he’s come up with, and a blushing mess by being anywhere near Kaede. After class Shuichi runs to the bathroom always telling Kokichi to wait Kokichi tries not to think about what he’s doing in there, cause gross. 

“C-coming!” Kokichi is Shuichi’s only friend, and Shuichi’s is his. There not sure how they ended up being each other's only friends, but mainly because their class considers them both to be weirdos. Shuichi, the weird sweaty creep, obsessed with Kaede and Kokichi the shy cry-baby who is constantly picked on by everyone. They were both outsiders, losers and loners, so a decent match. 

“Yes! It's just the warm up, come on Ouma this is immaculate timing” Shuichi heaved, wiping his hands down his blazer. Currently, Shuichi had somehow persuaded Kokichi to join him to ‘watch the drama practice’. Why are they sneaking up into the sound room? Because they weren’t technically allowed to watch the rehearsals unless they were actually a part of it, let alone be in the sound room but Shuichi promised that “he knows Kiibo won’t be mad”. Kokichi ‘strangly’ doesn’t believe this. 

“Saihara-chan, are you sure they can’t see us her-” 

“No worries Ouma, this is one-way glass. And even so! They shouldn’t be looking up here they should be looking at the audience, hah” Shuichi laughed, taking a seat close to the window, steaming it up where his mouth was. Kokichi sighed and grabbed a chair nearby and sat next to him, looking out. So why were the boys up here? Good question; Shuichi was in-love with Kaede Akamatsu, the lead actress in the school's production. She had long honey blond hair, with an ahoge poking out at the top, just like Shuichi. She always wore her blue uniform but shortened her skirt just above her butt, wore fishnets and thigh highs which goes against the school's rules, yet gets away with it. She was pretty, hot even. Pretty much all the guys found her attractive in some way, all the guys except kokichi. Speaking of kokichi why was he here? Well kokichi may not be in love with kaede, or anyone else for that matter. He just had a particular interest in one of the actors. They were in the year above, and the love interest in the production. They had been in the school's production for the last two years, everyone knew who they were, meaning everyone knew about their good looks. Green hair, ahoge, skinny jeans, lose shirt, clearly a thrown-on jumper but not lose enough to hide the muscles on the teenager. Just like Kaede pretty much all of the girls found them attractive one way or the other. Kokichi fits in that category, except isn't a girl, and also isn't straight. 

“Kokichi look! Amami-chans on stage” Shuichi nudged, teasing ever so slightly. Shuichi was the only person who knew about Kokichi’s secret and Kokichi didn’t even tell him. Shuichi found out, when Kokichi left his diary at his house and Shucihi being the creep he was, read about Amami. Kokichi knows he won’t tell anyone, but he wishes Shuichi wouldn’t keep teasing him about it. Looking through the window, did give him a good view of amami. He was so comfortable on stage, so in character yet not embarrassed to be so passionate to acting. He really was incredible. He had nice hands, you could see them from miles away and still know they were amami’s hands. Kokichi likes his hands, he imagines their soft, large, caring. He was genuinely pretty, and the complete oppersite of Kokichi. 

“Ahhh dude it’s the worst song, gross” Shuichi moaned, leaning back and sulking into his chair. Kokichi knew he hated this song because it was the act where Kaede has to kiss someone that isn’t shuichi. She had to kiss amami, making it kokichi’s least favourite part too. 

“So, what do ya think?” Shuichi smirked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“i mean the secret room dumbass! Is the view good or what” Kokichi blushed, knowing what he meant. He wanted to say yes, but not boast his ego that much. 

“It’s fine, a little creepy” 

“HA! Creepy is my middle name” Shuichi laughed, wiping his head with his sleeve. 

“Do you even know what the production is about?” 

“Not a clue! All I know is my akamatsu is there, so I won’t miss it for the world” Shuichi smiled at Kokichi. Kokichi is glad that he isn’t in Kaede position, Shuichi can be a lot. 

“Oh for FUCKS SAKE, ONE SMOKE SAIHARA!” Kiibo walked into the sound room, obviously here to do his job. 

“Oh hey Kiibo! I told you he would be chill with it” Shuichi said to kokichi, who was currently bouncing his leg. He doesn't love yelling. 

“I’m only chill with it because I don’t want anyone knowing I smoke” 

“Hmm yes a smoke, that’s why your blushing” Shuichi was way to cocky for his own good. 

“Watch it saihara, But don’t bring crybaby freak into this. I don’t need to ruin my rep anymore” Kiibo said, sitting down at his booth, signalling them to leave. Kokichi quickly grabbed his bag and was waiting at the door wanted shuichi to hurry up. 

“See ya kiibo, have fun wanking- I mean watching miu” Shuichi patted his shoulder. 

“touch me again and I'll fucking kill you. Get out saihara” Shuichi walked out with a smirk on his face as if he wasn’t threatened. Kokichi quickly followed not wanted to be any more of a hassle, running behind Shuichi. 

“D-do you think he’s gonna say anything shuichi?” 

“Pffft, corse not. He acts all tough but deep down he’s just as bad as me” Shuichi walked down the stairs on to the second floor coming to a stop and leaving Kokichi by himself. 

“w-wait! Shucih aren’t we walking home together?” Kokichi asks, still nervous from before. 

“Ahhh, shit sorry I’ve got criminology after school today. I mean you can wait but I won’t be done till about six?” That’s an hour past his curfew, Kokichi couldn’t risk it. 

“Ahh no worries, I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye Shuichi-kun" Shuichi waved at Kokichi before walking down the hall to his lesson, leaving vulnerable Kokichi to stroll home alone. He wasn’t scared, okay that’s a lie kokichi was petrified. Shuichi wasn’t strong at all, but protected Kokichi just that little bit. He was creepy, uncomfortable to be around sometimes, but Kokichi’s safe space. With him around, Kaito just scoffed at him and left him alone. But he was by himself, and Kaitio could still be around. Kokichi looked down at his watch; 15:45 and it takes him fifteen minutes to walk home so if Kaito was around, he would still make it back for curfew which relieved his stress lightly. 

“but tenko do we have too? Come on we can just finish the thing with angie then talk to him” Kokichi looked up and saw himiko being dragged by tenko down the stairs. 

“No! Himiko this is important, you know he finishes now! Just let me talk to him for a little bit” Tenko argued back. Kokichi knew she was talking about amami. He seemed to be her boy fixation for this month, making her once again oblivious to Himiko’s huge crush on her. 

“what do you want freak” Tenko stopped Infront of kokichi, catching him blatantly staring at them. Himiko seems un-phased but won’t take kokichi’s side. 

“O-oh nothing sorry” Kokichi looked a down at the floor, shuffling a few steps back clearly intimidated. 

“Hmmm, you still stink today Kokichi. Maybe invest in some soap rather than watching strangers” Tenko walked on pulling himiko down with her, leaving Kokichi alone on the second floor. He waited to hear the building door shut before going down himself, not wanting to get on tenko’s bad side. Taking one final sigh before leaving the building, Kokichi began his walk home. It was only fifteen minutes from his school, which is helpful! But also terrifying someone could easily follow him and know his address instantly. People like kaito, and then he'll find another reason to make fun of him. Kokichi quickly walked past, the group of teens smoking outside the building, trying his hardest to be ignored. He was almost at his turning; he would be hidden and his walk home would become that little less-stressful. Kokichi quickly turned to his right, only to walk straight into another group of kids from his school; more specifically amami. Kokichi stopped for a moment, his heart missed many beats. He was stuck, numb, just there. The group all turned and looked at him, confused to why he was just standing there. 

“Ummm, dipshit? You gonna move?” Kaede waved her had in front of his face, while she took a drag of her cigarette. Kaede, amami, tenko, himiko, miu and kiibo where all standing Infront of him. Kokichi would of sprinted, ran or even had just pretend they wern;t there, but he couldn’t move his legs. He also couldn’t stop looking at amami, and he couldn’t stop looking at him. 

“Oi, stalker, Didn’t I tell you to take a shower? I can smell you from here” they all laughed at tenko’s comment, everyone except amami. Kokichi shook his head and finally began walking away as quickly as possible, trying not to cause any more attention. No looking back. 

“What a fucking creep” Kaede laughed taking another drag. 

“Yeah I know, him and that saihara kid where in the sound booth watch you guys perform earlier” Kiibo added still laughing. 

“urrgh gross! I could feel that slime ball watching me, I just didn’t know where” Kiibo seemed to forget the part where he was watching miu just like kokichi and shuichi, but he doesn’t need to be an outcast too. 

“Wait who is he?” amami asked, turning to kaede who was interrupted by tenko. 

“Oh, that’s Kokichi ouma, some cry-baby in our class. He hangs out with saihara a lot, pretty sure they are both in love with kaede hence why he was stuck their” Kaede laughed at her comment, while amami was left in thought. ‘why was he looking at me then?’. 

“Oh yeah taro do you think you can come Friday? Kaito said he was coming and was gonna bring maki” Kaede asked looking up at rantaro who was still stuck in thought. 

“Hmmm maybe? Can I bring a plus one though?” He felt tenko’s blush from here, as if he would ask her. 

“yeah corse! Just as long as he’s hot” Kaede winked, linking arms with miu before leaving the others outside. Himiko sighed once again, taking a seat next to kiibo bored of tenko’s blatant flirting. 

“So, you gonna ask her out Friday?” She asked kiibo, clearly knowing about his crush on miu. 

“I, you can tell can’t you” Himiko nodded.   
“Well hopefully? I can’t help but think she’s un-interested" 

“Hmmm, well Miu is genuinely a shy person, so maybe she’s just nervous! Let her get some alcohol in her system then you’ll know” Himiko nudged, making kiibo smile that tinyest bit. 

“Will I be seeing you and tenko there?” Kiibo asked, listening to himiko sigh once again. 

“Well were not invited, but knowing tenko I'll most likely be dragged along” Himiko rest her head into her hands, focusing on the humiliating scene Infront of her. 

“So, taro, what time do you think you’ll be there?” Tenko smirked, leaning a little bit closer to him as he awkwardly finished his cigarette. 

“Ha not sure tenko! I would say see you there but I'm pretty sure you gotta be invited for that” Rantaro picked up his bag and walked off, assuming going home. Leaving tenko who should be hurt just flustered. 

“Oh himiko! DID YOU HEAR THAT AHHHHH” She screamed, hiding her flustered into her sleeves. Himiko looked at kiibo who just laughed and began leaving himself already exhausted from the scene Infront of him. Rantaro sent a quick text to Kaede saying he can’t finish rehearsal today and began making his journey home. He didn’t live too far, just a little bit more into the city than others. Rantaro wasn’t rich, he was just comfortable. He usually walked home, but today he felt lazy and began walking towards the bus stop, maybe getting a snack on the way. He quickly checked his watch; 16;10. Yeah he had plenty of time and began walking the longer route to the stop, putting his ear phones in drowning out everything around him. 

The convenience store had arrived, the stop across the road. Rantaro walked down the thin ally to get back onto the main pavement and soon to the stop. 

“Awww what you gonna do? Cry? Call for you mom? Let's here it come on fucking fag” Rantaro heard a loud shout come from his left ear. Quickly turning his head, he saw Kaito and his two other friends tower over a small kid? He knew kaito was a dick, but not a child that’s a low blow. Rantaro took out his ear bud, trying to get a closer listen before carrying on getting home. 

“p-please stop, kaito” a small voice came out, but was covered by kaito’s laugh. Rantaro looked at the ground where the boys were standing and saw a backpack, he recognised from earlier. Kokichi ouma. Kaito had grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him up against the metal fence, shaking him clearly scaring him. Kokichi opened his eyes and caught rantaro watching. Rantaro should have kept walking ignoring him, but his small glossy eyes pleading for him to save him made him stuck like earlier. Kokichi’s small mouth quivered a ‘help’ praying amami will stop katio. Kokichi shut his eyes, knowing he was stupid to think rantaro who doesn’t know him will help him, he's such an idiot sometimes. But when his eyes opened, he was back on his feet and kaito was talking to rantaro. Then kaito was leaving, in a huff, pissed at his friend. 

“hey um are you okay?” the boy in front of him asked, leaning down actually caring. Kokichi couldn’t form words, he was stuck he was scared but also excited. 

“i-I urm yeah?” kokichi shouted at himself in his head for how stupid that answer was. But Rantaro didn’t seem to care. 

“Um you seem pretty in shock, do you wanna get a drink with me? We can just chill till you feel better” Rantaro has no idea whats going on. Does he not remember what tenko and kaede said earlier? This boy is a creep and was stalking kaede earlier, yet rantaro wanted to look after him? 

“I- urm sure, as long as that isn’t annoying for you or anything...” 

“No! It's no problem. Here let me take your bag” Rantaro bent down and picked up his stuff and quickly put it into his bag. Kokichi stood there in owe. No way was this happening. Rantaro got up and smiled and began walking, chucking kokichi’s bag over his shoulder. Kokichi quickly shuffled behind him following him into the connivance store.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW IM BACK, maybe ill update maybe not who knows  
> i love you all and your all so valid  
> rice


End file.
